Mystery Inc and The Deadly Mystery
by briannamaebane
Summary: A mystery so tough that tragedy and death come along and for even the best mystery gang out there..that this mystery for the Mystery Inc. cant get solved...


**Mystery Inc and The Deadly Mystery**

"Hello, is this Freddie?"

"Hi, it is who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry so rude of me to not introduce myself before asking! My name is Patrick Scott and I'm mayor of Malu Beach"

"Well nice to meet you sir! can I ask why your calling?"

"Yes! I'm calling because I know your apart of the Mystery Inc. gang or at least were before you guys started doing your own things in life. But anyway, back to the topic at hand to why I called you. In my town, we have been having disappearances in town over the past several weeks. Since right now it is Spring break a lot of college kids and visitors have been coming into our town. While they've been here we've had about over 5 disappearance and missing calls. We don't know if they are just getting intoxicated and getting lost and not finding their way back or if they are getting kidnapped but my police in town have went out looking for the missing people and… sigh"

"So, they're just going missing or is there more to it?"

"Yes, they're not just going missing, yesterday we went out again and we found a Jane Doe. We don't know her name or who she is because she was unrecognizable but once the lab results come back from her prints will find out who and be able to tell her friends and family. That so far is the only person we have found out of all the people from the call ins. Therefore, I'm calling you and the Mystery Inc. to find out who or what is doing this and stop and solve it so no more people go missing and my town can go back to normal"

"Wow, yes me and the Mystery gang will be more than happy to help you and solve this mystery! Ill talk to the rest and will plan and get packing for the trip! We'll be there in the next few days!"

"Thank you, Freddie! I knew I could count on the Mystery gang the best mystery crew to solve this mystery!"

"We're always glad to help! It's what we did and what we still love to do. Will call you before we get on the road and head out!

Freddie calls everyone one by one to tell them about the opportunity and what's it about and they happily agree to the job and start to get packed and ready to go. They then finally meet up and Freddie's house to travel together in the mystery van. It takes them about a half a day to get to the town. They meet the mayor at the town hall.

"Welcome Mystery Inc. Crew and welcome to the town of () I'm the Mayor Patrick Scott and I've already talked to Freddie about why I called you and what's going on."

"Well jinkies I did hear what's going on in your town Mayor Scott and I'm sorry these things have been happening to you and your town but we do plan to solve the mystery for you while were here! Since we've been a group we go and look for clues and follow them and solve it. But in my research and background information I decided that we should record what we're doing as we go on to provide valid information and to document what we find just in case there is someone who's doing this we can show the police what we found etc." Shaggy and scoobies eyes widen when they hear Velma says, "if someone is doing this".

"We-Well who's going to be recording as we do this Velma?" Shaggy asked in a shaky voice.

"All of us, just in case we all split up and all see something or find something different that we can document"

"ahh geez Velma alright" Shaggy ( )

"Alright gang were going to split up and go to the different locations first the place where they found the girl, and the second place to meet and talk to the friends and family of the missing people, and then talk to the town people about the things they've seen and heard about!" Freddie exclaims

They all split up and go to their assigned places. Freddie and Daphne and Velma go to talk the towns people and later goes to talk to the family and friends of the missing people, while Scooby and Shaggy go to the area where the police found the girl.

Scooby, Shaggy, and the officer arrive at the area.

"Well here we are guys this is the area we were at looking for that missing girl we found." He says in a deep emotionless voice

"Alright Scoob you ready?" Shaggy says confidently but in a trembling voice.

"Sure Shaggy..." as Scooby looks at the trees into the woods.

So, they three start to head into the woods as the officer talks about what happened.

"We got a call that the girl was missing a couple days ago and another call that some people heard a girl screaming from back here. We decided we were going to come and check on it since a lot of people and visitors have gone missing recently." They eventually get further into the woods that the car isn't visible anymore, they stop walking. "Oh, got damn it! I forgot your friend Victoria told me to give you guys cameras to document what we're doing and what we see and find while we're out here. Let me run back and grab those for you two ill be right back just sit tight here!" He goes and does a light jog back towards the way they came. Scooby and Shaggy stand there and wait as the sun begins to set they get nervous and start shaking.

"CAW! CAW!" a crow caws through the trees.

"Scooby did you hear that? Where's that police officer guy? I think it's been too long, let's go back!" Shaggy says with widen eyes. They hear a crackle in tree branches breaking and start to run back. They meet up back at the car with the officer inside on the radio talking to someone.

"Woah, woah hey guys what are you doing back here? I was going to come back with the cameras for you?" He looks at them in confusion.

"We heard noises and footsteps and we didn't want to wait there any longer so we ran back." Shaggy struggles to speak out of breath.

"Alright guess we can head back since its getting dark and we don't want to be out there just the three of us, plus I got a call to come back into town." They start to get packed and head back.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"This hasn't happened in this town ever, since those new visitors and spring breakers! I think it's one of them playing a trick on us and if it is I don't like it its messing up my business!" the surf shop owner yells in anger.

"Well sir, whatever it is were going to put an end to it and have this town lively and back to normal! Thank you for taking the time to talk to us" Freddie exclaims excitedly.

They talk to many other towns people about what's going on and what they've seen and heard about but then come to this one townsperson and store owner...

"Yeah, I've heard some things girls screaming, shadows passing by my windows at night but I didn't think anything of it thought it was one of those drunk college kids or them trying to scare their friends you know college kid stuff? Ahh I miss those days but that's far behind me now." He says shaking his head slowly with his eyes closed.

"So, sir you've seen figure shadows pass your windows at night? Jinkies, conveniently your place is right next to the road that leads out of town to the woods where the girl went missing and was found at. Did you see a car by chance or headlights on going toward that road?" Velma asks.

"No just a shadow of someone walking that way no car. But they could've possibly walked if they didn't want their car seen since I did see it at night?" The man questions.

"Freddie, maybe we should go to the woods and look too and see" Daphne jumps to say.

"Alright well thank you sir for your time if we need anything else will come back and talk to you."

"Yeah, you three come back anytime you're welcome here and tell your friends about Lou's nifty thrifty shop!" he hops out his seat with excitement.

They leave the shop and head to the places of some of the family and friends. They go to the people of the first missing boy.

 _Knock! Knock!_ Someone answers to who looks like a college kid.

"Hey, who are you? What can I help you with bruh?" a questioning stocky tall guy says.

"Hi, I'm Freddie and this is Daphne and Velma were just here to ask you some questions and get some information on your friend that went missing." The guys face its saddens.

"Oh Jack? Yeah that's my buddie. We were all drinking and having a good time at the party we had hosted here because I was turning 21. While the party was going on Jack said he was going to step out and take a piss because the bathrooms were full and I thought he was okay to go out by himself since he didn't seem that drunk just tipsy but I was also so I'm not sure." He says as he puts his head down in a guilty look.

"It's alright you're not to blame, it happens, someone else should've gone with that wasn't drinking." Daphne says.

"So, he walked out and said he was going to pee and then he never came back?" Freddie questions.

"Yeah Jacks kind of adventurous so we just thought he took a walk around the lake and smoked and decided to go to another party. But once he didn't come back for a day that's when we talked a missing police report" The guy says.

While Freddie and Daphne talk to the friend Velma's in the back of Freddie taking information and notes.

"Alrig- Wait I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, right my bad is Eric, Eric Porter." He reaches out his hand to shake Freddies. They shake hands.

"Thank you, Eric, for the information and your time were going to do all we can to find your friend!"

They all three leave and decide to meet up with Shaggy and Scooby to talk about their next plan with the mystery.

 _ **Later in the day…**_

Everyone arrives back into town. They all meet up in the middle of town.

"So, Shaggy and Scoob what did you all find in the woods?" Fred asks them.

"Weelll Freddie…nothing we went into the woods and the officer guy forgot the cameras for us to record in the woods so he went back and told us to wait and we did and then we started to hear noises deeper into the woods and got scared and ran back to the car..." Shaggy explains.

"Its alright were going to go back as a group and see what's going on because we talked to one of the missing persons friend and he said that his friend walked out to go pee and never came back but hey live by the woods and the lake so there's a possibility that, that's where he could've gone too." Daphne says.

"And were going to use cameras too" Velma adds.

 _ **That night…**_

They all drive together in the mystery van to the woods and crime scene. They all begin to get set up with the head lights and body cameras.

Velma starts " Alright gang so were going to begin by starting are cameras up and say where we are. Then proceed to going on are search for the rest of the people and to find out what or who is doing this!" she quietly shouts.

They all begin to walk into the woods with each other next to one another. As there walking Velma's headlight falls and turns off and she starts to turn around and look for it and pick it up and as she looks down her glasses fall off and they hit the ground "No! My glasses I can't see without my glasses!" she exclaims. She slowly steps back and walks backward and then tries to walk around to where she thinks they fell off at and then she steps _*crack*_ She hears that noise and is devastated. She tries to yell for the group but their too far ahead to hear so she tries to walk back to the car without any clear vision in the almost dark of night. She starts to walk back. Within the group Shaggy and Scooby are right behind Freddie and Dahpne walking looking around slowly. As the go deeper and deeper into the woods slowly one by one everyone starts disappearing for reasons that's make them get left behind or back track because of their personal down falls or weaknesses. Velma her light and glasses came off, Scooby and Shaggy they get hungry and drift off to the smell of someone barbequing, Daphne not being able to keep up because of her heels, and Freddie not able to fight of whatever is around him.

 _ **In the end...**_

The police come out to find the mystery van still there.

"They're still out here? Hello? Freddie? Velma? Shaggy? Scooby? Daphne? He yells through the woods.  
"I think we should go further in there see if they decided to camp out here overnight.

Slowly as they walk through they first see broken glasses, headlight and a camera. When they walk further in they find Scoobies collar ripped on the ground and scooby snacks, and further and further they find the camera and other personal items that belong to each of the mystery gang. As the officers get to the Freddie's neck scarf one of them says in a low toned voice.

"We need to get this to the mayor..." When they get back the mayor is devastated.

"I really thought they could do it…" The mayor says.

"Sir, we also found the footage of in each of their cameras." One of the officers responds.

They eventually watch it and sees what happened but don't find who or what did it. So, there goes the mystery team the "best in the country" who couldn't solve a mystery they thought they could handle...


End file.
